Sweet Kiss
by MelRoseAn
Summary: I had figured out something important.  I loved Ikuto.


Hello... I do not own Shugo Chara. Unfortunately not. Anyways, on with the story. Oh! Wait! Please R & R. =)

* * *

"Mama, I'm home!" I opened the door and shouted to my mama. "Amu-chan!" Mama came out of the kitchen and hugged me. I hugged her back. My charas flew down the stairs and joined our hug fest. "What about papa?" My dad pretended to be sad and pouted. I giggled, my dad wasn't your typical dad. He was childish and acted like a kid. But whenever I had a boy in our house, he would be all protective on me. It was annoying. Good thing he doesn't know about Ikuto, I thought to myself. Or else he would have killed him and grounded me for life.

"Papa! Papa, Mama, Can I ask you something?" I asked them nervously. I wasn't sure they were going to like it one bit. They nodded slowly. They probably sensed it wasn't good by the way I hung my head low and didn't look them in the eye.

"Can I go to Tadase's house?" I finally ask my question. I had to go to his house. We were having a meeting. Tadase wanted to us to discuss about who was making the kids lose their dreams.

Mama and Papa looked at each other and nodded. "No." Papa told me harshly. Mama repeated Papa's answer. I knew this would happen. As nice as Tadase is he was still a guy. Papa didn't like me hanging out with guys. Mama usaully let me, but in secret. I told them both together, it wasn't a secret. Mama had no coice but to follow Papa's decision. This was one of the times that Papa didn't act childish. He wouldn't let me go anywhere near one. Luckily I had predicted this and had a plan B.

"Yaya, Nadeshiko and Rima would be there." I said to them, praying they would let me go if my four best friends were there. I didn't tell them about Kukai and Kairi. There was no need to tell about that.

Papa and Mama looked at each other again and then looked at me. Mama sighed and said 'Yes'. I jumped up and down. I loved my best friends and wanted to spend as much time with them as I could. "When are you going?" Papa asked me.

"Right about now." I said to them as I raced my charas upstairs. They won of course, they had wings and were small. When I reached my room I was greeted by an annoying sight, Ikuto was lying down my bed asleep. "Ikuto!" I tried to wake him up but it was impossible. It was like trying to wake up a dog who had earplugs. I sighed to myself, irritated. I tried another antic to wake him up. I scratched the place behind his cat ears. While doing so, I blushed. I had never touched them before. I brushed out his silky blue hair and touched the spot behind his ears. They were the softest thing I had ever touched. It was so soft that I never wanted to leave my hands from his ears again, as weird as that sounds. Apparently, I had stayed too long because I heard a deep cough. I looked down and saw a pair of midnight blue eyes. I blushed beet red.

"If you wanted to touch me, you could have asked." Ikuto raised a slender brow and said to me. I continued blushing. "Stop talking like that you idiot!" I shouted to him. "Like what?" He stood up and tilted his head. It looked soo cute. _What are you thinking Amu! This is Ikuto! Perverted Ikuto!_

"Nothing. Get out I'm going to pack, I'm going to Tadase's house." I pushed him out to the balcony but he didn't even move one inch. "Tada-gay?" Ikuto asked. "TA-DA-SE!"I shouted to him then quickly shut up. My parents would think I was crazy, shouting to myself. Thankfully, I heard the loud noise of cheering and Ami. They must be modeling and stuff.

"Why are you going to his Royal Kiddiness' house?" Ikuto said. "Wer-" I stopped, he was part of Easter. He might tell them our plans. "None of your business. Get OUT!" I shrieked the last word.

The music stopped and Mama asked me,"Amu-chan? You okay?". I shouted back 'yes'. The loud music continued.

"Please Ikuto. Get out!" I pleaded to him. Ikuto pretended to think. "Ikuto please?" I pleaded again. Ikuto shook his head but held one finger up. I was furious at him but didn't lash out, I didn't want any fights. "Kiss me." Ikuto told me. "Kiss me then I'll get out." I shook my head. I didn't want to tell him I had never been kissed before. Ikuto shrugged. "Okay then,if you don't mind.." He sat down the bed and lied down. "Fine!" I finally agreed. Ikuto stood up and began to lean into me. "Wait, this is my first kiss." I revealed my secret. _I'm such a loser, I'm sixteen and I've never been kissed._ I expected for Ikuto to make fun of that but he didn't. I closed my eyes and waited for him to continue. I waited but I didn't any pressure from my lips. I opened my eyes and found Ikuto staring at me. I put my hands on my hips, can he at least hurry up. "Well?" I ask him impatiently. "Never mind. I wouldn't want to steal your first kiss. I'll just leave." He mumbled and had a tint of red in his cheeks. I was melting inside. I never knew he was sweet. He started to go out of the room but I called him. He turned around and I went to him. I kissed his cheek and blushed.

He smirked annoyingly. I knew dreams never last. "Thank you." I whispered to him and he went out.

I continued packing. Twenty minutes later, I heard a honk. It must be Yaya, she was supposed to pick me up.

"Amu! Hurry up!" Yaya cheerfully said. I hurried up. "Why are your cheeks red Amu?" Rima asked. She was here inside the car. I turned red more. "Nothing" I mumbled. Rima shrugged and continued talking to Yaya. We arrived at Tadase's house and Yaya wanted to pee. "Hinamori-san." Tadase greeted me. I nodded in his direction. "Hinamori!" Kukai greeted me this time. I nodded. Nadeshiko and Kairi joined.

"Hinamori! Why are your cheeks red?" Tadase asked and tilted his head. But Ikuto's tilt was more cute. For once I didn't feel anything for Tadase. Just friendship.

AFTER THE MEETING AND THE GUARDIANS ARE GOING TO SLEEP

Good Nights echoed through the room. Everyone was soon fast asleep.

I wasn't, I was thinking about Ikuto. _Was it possible that I had a crush on him? I don't feel anything for Tadase anymore. But Ikuto works for Easter._

Ten minutes later, I had figured out something important.

I loved Ikuto.

The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was a pair of seductive midnight blue eyes staring intenly at me.

* * *

Well, how was that? That was my first oneshot. please review. One shot finished.


End file.
